Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) can emit light, when the AMOLED is driven by a driving current produced from a driving thin film transistor in a driving circuit. However, as the change of time, threshold voltage of the driving thin film transistor may change. As a result, when the same grayscale voltage is input, the driving current produced is inconsistent, such that luminance of the driven AMOLED is different. At present, a major method for solving the problem is to add a compensating circuit to eliminate an effect of the threshold voltage, so as to achieve a consistent driving current and improve luminance uniformity of the AMOLED.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the below problem:
The existing AMOLED compensating circuit often needs five or six thin film transistors to be set inside the same pixel region, which thus may reduce aperture ratio.